


nothing like a night out with jelly shots

by lattefics



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Other, alcohol cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattefics/pseuds/lattefics
Relationships: Gig Kephart/Echo Reverie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	nothing like a night out with jelly shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springs_charioteer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springs_charioteer/gifts).



A gift for lancenoble for Secret Samol! I had so much fun drawing this one. 


End file.
